


Starry Sky

by CaeraLena2



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sad pineapple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaeraLena2/pseuds/CaeraLena2
Summary: The dragon princess wakes up and finds herself alone.It's still dark out, meaning that it's night, and she should NOT be the only one in her bed.She sighs, extracts herself from the covers, then goes to look for her husband.





	

The dragon princess wakes up and finds herself alone.  
It's still dark out, and most likely night, meaning that she should NOT be the only one in her bed.  
She sighs, extracts herself from the covers, then goes to look for her husband.

He isn't inside the treehouse, but as soon as she looks outside, she finds him.  
Takumi is sitting in front of the door, knees pulled up to his chest, hazel eyes scanning the starry sky of the astral plane. She looks on with a worried glance, then walks up behind him.  
"You really shouldn't be out here, sweetheart. It's a little more comfy inside."  
He doesn't respond.  
"Sweetie? Are you ok?"  
"Did you have a nightmare?" With this, she plops down beside him, shivering in her thin yukata.  
His eyes avoid contact with hers.  
"Takumi...do you wanna talk about it?"  
Finally, he gives an answer, in the form of a quick head shake.  
"Ok...that's fine, I guess..."  
The princess sits there for a few more minutes, dangling her bare feet off the side of the treehouse.  
When she feels another bout of shivers coming on, she stands up.  
"I'll be back in a sec." She says, slipping into the door and reemerging a minute later with a blanket.  
She sits back down next to her husband and wraps the blanket around the both of them. Takumi has showed no signs of being cold, but his yukata is just as thin as his wife's, so she shows him some compassion.  
Her head falls on his shoulder, unruly locks mingling with velvety silver ones.  
Slowly and carefully, she threads a hand through his hair.  
"You're beautiful..." She sighs.  
"Handsome." He corrects, finally speaking.  
"Beautiful." She proclaims.  
He rolls his eyes, and she seals the argument with a kiss.  
"What do you want anyway?" He asks once they separate.  
"Well, I woke up and I was alone in bed. There's a certain someone who I enjoy having in bed with me, so now I'm trying to convince him to come back to bed because nightmares aren't even real and I hate to see him in pain and..."  
This time, Takumi goes in for the kiss.  
"Fine."  
They go back inside and forget about the stupid nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first TakumixCorrin/Kamui fic, (and my first fic on the archive) so any constructive criticism and/or complements would be appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
